Life is Beautiful
by Valeera
Summary: For my English 11/American Lit. class. As a young woman is led to the gallows after being accused, she reflects on her life and the hysteria in Salem. Poem can also be found in fictionpress.


**I wanted to write this for a really long time and now I have! In my English 11 class, we're beginning to read The Crucible which makes me a very happy person right now;). Anywho, the poem is about The Salem Witch Trials and The Crucible all together (duh!) and was inspired by Eco of the Falling Rain's poem on fictionpress. The poem is also based on a story for The Salem Witch Trials and Crucible mixed together that I hope to write someday but I wasn't sure where I should put the poem. The poem is told through the eyes of my character Catherine as she is led to the gallows and her final thoughts. Yeah sorry for the big spoiler there! As I have said in the little summary, _Life is Beautiful _is on fictionpress. Either way, I hope you guys love it.**

* * *

CLIP-CLOP

CLIP-CLOP

Horse hoofs beat on

The soft brown earth

They lead this little wagon

That leads my companions and I

To our appointment with Death

How, Dear Lord did this happen?

I was a good woman and friend

I led a good and wonderful life

Oh! How blessed was I

How then, Dear Lord did this happen?

We come closer to the gallows

Closer to the dreaded gallows

And the enraged people

WITCH!

They shout

WITCH!

Why do they say such things?

I softly cry

I was a good woman and friend

I led a good and wonderful life

Oh! How blessed was I

I'll tell you why

I did it for them

My two friends

Vivacious and willy Kassandra

Who stands with me now

Sweet and quiet Lucy

Who stands crying in the crowd

With her husband and babe

Two of the **_true_** witches of Salem

When Abigail Williams

The whore, the liar, the accuser

Stood in court with her followers

And dared accuse my friends

I defended them

Lied in front of those vultures

That they were not witches

And that the true witch

Was the accuser herself

But the lying Delilah

Would have her revenge upon me

As when tomorrow came

She will begin writhing in pain as her charade

And shouts to the heavens,

_"I saw Goody Browning with the Devil!"_

How I casted a curse upon her in spite

WITCH!

Because of my sharp silver tongue

I am dying for them

Because of my loyalty and love for them

I am willing to die for them

If I could make that choice again

My ultimatum would not change

But oh! Loyal and foolish Kassie

Because she loved me best

Confessed of her true nature

Condemning herself to her fate

WITCH!

They stop the wagon and take us out

Those who come to watch

They shove us to the gallows as if we're cattle

They divide us in two and three

John Proctor and Rebecca Nurse

Kassandra, Martha Corey, and myself

All us would rather die

Than bow down to our accusers

The screams and shouts become louder and louder

WITCH!

Please make the screams stop

Make the shouts go away

Those who were friends

Those who were acquaintances

Why do you punish us?

Why did you fall to those girl's lies?

Lies that were created to save the skin

Of the true witch and to kill Proctor's wife

WITCH!

I look to the sky

Wondering if God could see this nightmare

Forgive them Lord; forgive them for what is to happen

I look to the crowd

I see my brother, Percy grief-stricken

It was only when Kassandra told him

She loved him when we were in prison

He told her the same

How could fate be so cruel

To take them apart?

We wish him to find happiness

And have his own family

Please be happy for us dear brother

I see my other dear friend

Kind and humble Anne

She found love with the Reverend Hale

But was torn between

That newfound love and friendship

I hope they will be happy

Start their own family and grow old together

Lucy and John

May God be with you

Please leave Salem

So you will not become

The next victims

I scan the crowd once more

I give up trying to find him

Until see I him come through the crowd

My beloved James

It pains me to see you this way

Tears streaking your face

It wasn't supposed to end this way

But it does

But my darling, my life, my love

This is my wish for you

Forget me and leave

Find someone to love and marry

Have children and see them

Go off, marry, and be with them

And your grandchildren

And when it's time for you to go

Know I will be there

Do not be sad my love

Go and be happy

For I know

We shall be together again

WITCH!

They put the ropes

Around our necks

They ask for our last words.

All I could say is this,

_"Life is beautiful."_

WITCH!

I am innocent

I am willing to die for my friends

To protect them

So they would live

As my life flashes before my eyes

I see four little girls

I see four little friends

Running thorugh a golden field

On a warm summer's day

They are happy

They are laughing

They are free

In their childhood innocence

SWOOSH!

SNAP!

How, Dear Lord did this happen?

I was a good woman and friend

I led a good and wonderful life

Oh! How blessed was I

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and plz review!**


End file.
